


i really (really...) like you

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Loose Interpretation of Singing Telegram, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “Hello! I’m Sawamura and I’m here to deliver a singing telegram for Kuroo-san.” Daichi says with a smile, his dimple showing.-----For KuroDai VDay Anthology 2018





	i really (really...) like you

**Author's Note:**

> It's officially the 14th here! :D
> 
> It's short but hopefully you'll all like it! Enjoy!
> 
>  **UPDATE:** A really (really) adorable fanart of [cupid!Daichi](http://risartblog.tumblr.com/post/173580182376/a-cupiddaichi-inspired-by-spring-emeralds) by risartblog! Thank you so much, darling! :'D

It’s Bokuto who sees him coming, pausing in the middle of his sentence, perking up like a dog suddenly presented with some treats. He reaches over Kuroo to pat Matsukawa rather heavily on his thigh and points in front of them.

When Kuroo looks at where he’s pointing at, his jaw falls open and his warmth gradually rush to his face.

Sawamura Daichi, all around good guy extraordinaire, famously known within Kuroo’s circle of friends as his crush ever since like forever, is walking towards them. Kuroo’s heard from Moniwa, how Sawamura’s volunteered to be singing telegram messenger, as part of a fund raising activity by the student council for whatever reason he can’t remember at the moment.

Sawamura’s wearing a red shirt and white pants, a guitar slung across his shoulder. There is something white, peeking behind him, which Kuroo belatedly realizes are wings. Sawamura is dressed up as a teenage Cupid, and he looks so freaking adorable and a downright heartthrob.

It’s a miracle that Kuroo hasn’t spontaneously combusted right then and there.

“Hello! I’m Sawamura and I’m here to deliver a singing telegram for Kuroo-san.” Daichi says with a smile, his dimple showing.

Kuroo sits there, frozen like a statue, while Bokuto and Matsukawa pointed at him at the same time. They stand up and move away from Kuroo, both whipping out their phones from their pockets. “This is gonna be good,” Matsukawa excitedly comments.

Daichi focuses on Kuroo and grins.

“Alright,” he says. “Well, Kuroo-san, they would like to greet you Happy Valentines, and they would like to dedicate this song to you.” He holds the neck of his guitar and poises himself, taking a deep breath before [starting](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D8IbT3it1_ho&t=NGViOTY5MDYzYWVkYWNlMjE3MTE1NjU1MWY5MTk5ZjVhYzA3YzcwYSxWd29aOWRHUg%3D%3D&b=t%3ASvCybMLDyPdF09yGPiXSkQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fspring-emerald.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170833567248%2Fi-really-really-like-you&m=1).

Kuroo slides down a little on his seat, unable to hold back a swoon, because damn, Sawamura’s voice is meltingly good. The guitar soon follows his voice, and it’s only the remaining pride he has left that kept Kuroo from sliding down his seat and melt on the floor. The song’s in English, a familiar one that he’s heard over the radio to know how it goes and have an idea about what it means.

His breath catches when Sawamura looks at him straight in the eye, while he’s singing along the last few words of the first verse and he keeps his eyes on Kuroo as he sings the chorus. His brain has short circuited at this point, but damn if he didn’t fall harder for Sawamura at this point.

Kuroo spends listening to the rest of the song in an altered state of lovesickness and euphoria that he doesn’t immediately realize that Sawamura’s already done.

And that he’s still looking at him.

And that there’s a light blush on his cheeks.

Kuroo doesn’t know how he noticed it, but he did.

Sawamura clears his throat, and composes himself. “And that’s it.” He smiles, and it’s genuine enough, but has a tint of nervousness. “Oh, and… they also want to hand this over.” He grips the strap of his guitar, stepping closer to Kuroo and hands him an envelope.

Bokuto and Matsukawa’s loud teasing makes the two of them blush, making Sawamura step back hastily, and Kuroo pulling the letter away quickly with his two hands.

Sawamura glances warily at his friends. “I think it would be better if you open that while you’re alone.”

Kuroo nods.

Sawamura nods as well. “Anyway,” he exclaims. “I’ll take my leave now. Happy Valentine’s, Kuroo-san.”

“Happy Valentine’s, Sawamura,” Kuroo says, doubting Sawamura heard it, because Bokuto and Matsukawa’s whoops of excitement filled the air.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Daichi is _the_ letter sender. And he volunteered to finally be able to do this.  
>  \- The letter asks for him to meet Daichi at a coffee shop. And yes, he signed it with his name. And number, for good measure.  
> \- It was really cheesy.
> 
>  **UPDATE:** The white day sequel can be read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969977)!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! :))


End file.
